User talk:Stoudemire18
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Stoudemire18! Thank you for your contribution, on Plague Armageddon. We hope there will be many more to come! So, what should you do now? :If you know the basics of editing, you should check out our Manual of Style, to get to know the general guidelines on editing pages here. :If you're completely new, make sure you look at , to get you started with editing, and many other aspects of being part of a wiki. :Stuck for things to do? Check out the that have been made to the wiki, and get some inspiration! :When leaving a message on a talkpage, be sure to sign your message with four tildes, like this — "~~~~". :More Questions? Feel free to leave a message on my talkpage if you need some more help. :And last, but my no means least – Please make sure you every time you edit, so that we can recognise you as an established editor. Make sure to leave a message on my talkpage if I can help with anything! :) -- MeinCookie (Talk) 10:33, 23 October 2011 Spreaded the word Hi there. Got your message and responded to what we can do to make sure we see Red Faction again. As of now I have placed a notice of the facebook page petition to over many red faction youtube videos as I can find wether they are looked at alot or not but hey, spreading the word. Hopefully, they will respond to their inner fan and not send me messages saying I am a asshole. But as you should know, most still don't like Armageddon. But a sequel to it can be free world since Darius repaired the terraformer and the Pague could still be a threat since no one knows the exact population of the entire species. Dantanius 22:48, August 3, 2013 (UTC) English Is English your native lenguage? because you have a very bad english. No offense but leave the editing to me. ---- Hi there, where do you get the law from to support this wiki? TristanD79 (talk) 11:31, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :No one had been editing this ever since after Armageddon released and Admin go separate way. I only do it in my spare time. Stoudemire18 (talk) 03:24, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Templates So your problem is that I used the pre-made "character" template? I made one before, but that got deleteted I assume by you. I also created a template for locations because It doesen't existed one. Hatake98 (talk) 08:47, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Hi there. I don't know if you can modifiy/delete pages but if you can I have an idea regarding the security forces in Red Faction II. I see that there are separate pages for each security unit type but I feel they are unnecessary because the only differances between them are their appearnce. So I would advise to create a page containing all these pages and can be called: "Sopot Security Forces". It would look better that the security units are organised into one page like Sopot Military so no different article for each type of soldier. If you can delete pages I would thank you if you take it into consideration. Hatake98 (talk) 17:21, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :Unfortunately no. I can't do that. But, I can rename it to that. I even contacted the Admin of the community to give me the right for the position to become Admin. But however, it seems he/she had not been responded since almost last year. So deleting pages is out of the question, sorry. Stoudemire18 (talk) 05:02, June 25, 2019 (UTC) I see. Well we can still make a separate page or rename one of the existing page about the security forces and fold them into one, then mention the other units there. Hatake98 (talk) 15:13, June 25, 2019 (UTC)